The invention relates to a push-pull amplifier as described in the preamble of claim 1.
The invention further relates to a pulse width modulator for use in such a push-pull amplifier.
From an application note of National Semiconductor Corporation DS 101277 such a Class D amplifier is known. Herein a limiter is described to prevent one of the switches to remain active over an extended period of time.
A disadvantage of such a push-pull amplifier and of such a pulse width modulator is that the clip behaviour of this known push-pull amplifier is that the spectrum of the output signal is not predictable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a push-pull amplifier not having the disadvantage of the prior art. It is a further object of the invention to improve the push-pull amplifier further. To this end a push-pull amplifier according to the invention comprises the features of claim 1.
Herewith a cross-reference is made to the following co-pending applications of the same applicant and of the same date:
xe2x80x9cCarrousel handshakexe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. Nr. ID603908, Application No. 0 201 818.2
xe2x80x9cLevel shifterxe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. Nr. ID60468, Application No. 0 201 826.5
xe2x80x9cSilent startxe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. Nr. ID604681, Application No. 0 201 827.3
xe2x80x9cDemodulation filterxe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. Nr. ID604683, Application No. 0 201 829.9.
Embodiments of the invention are described in the dependent claims.